


scones

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all for fun!!, bakery au no one asked for, don't force this ship down their throats, i will remove this work if they express their discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he wanted to order the crappy, underbaked scones.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 441
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

sykkuno flipped the sign to the open side as he dragged his tired body into the small bakery, greeted with the smell of burnt scones. his shift started at 8 am and he was very out of it. last night, he stayed up all night to play minecraft with miyoung and peter. the burning smell was getting increasingly worse as he walked in.  _ lily and toast must’ve been trying out new recipes.. _ he thought. a sudden yell snapped him out of his thoughts.

“TOAST I TOLD YOU 28 MINUTES. NOT 18! THIS IS LITERALLY THE THIRD BATCH IN AN HOUR!” a high-pitched voice shrieked.

“THIS IS NOT MY PROBLEM LILY. YOU WEREN’T CLEAR WITH YOUR WORDS!” another voice screamed back.

lily and toast were the other two employees at the bakery he worked at. sykkuno met them last year when he applied for the job. lily was the daughter of the owner and toast was one of her childhood best friends. they happily welcomed sykkuno to their group, where he met poki, scarra, michael, and rae. they usually came to the bakery occasionally to pester the three, until rae got a job as a tattoo artist next door to their shop. she still visits, just not as often. rae would retell all her weird client stories after their shifts were over some late night dessert.

“uh lily? toast? it’s nearly opening time,” sykkuno spoke up.

lily and toast turned their heads to the voice.

“hurry sykkuno! bring the scones out!”

“but-”

“just do it sykkuno!”

sykkuno rushed out and plated the scones behind the window view next to the other desserts. he brushed his hands on his apron and ran back to unlock the register. just as he caught his breath, the small bell on top of the door rang. in walked rae.. and a mysterious person next to her. the person wore a black mask, covering their face. they had curly, black hair and fingernails painted black. sykkuno was intimidated, but he shouldn’t be.

“hi sykkuno!!” rae cheered.

she was her usual smiley self. sykkuno couldn’t help but try to avoid eye contact with the person next to her.

“hey rae. what brings you here so early?”

“my coworker wanted to try some desserts from here. i may or may have not overhyped lily’s baking.. but that’s okay!” rae smiled, “this is corpse, my coworker. corpse, meet sykkuno!”

“h-hey corpse.” sykkuno stuttered, holding a hand out for him to shake.

“hello.” he replied, shaking the hand.  _ woah.. _ his voice was insanely deep. sykkuno felt a chill cast over his body.  _ his hands are so soft.. _

“sykkuno??”

he snapped out of his thoughts.

“s-sorry. u-um do you want the usual rae?” he said, trying to avert the conversation. 

“give us your two finest slices of tiramisu cake! oh, and also those scones!”

sykkuno’s eyes widen.  _ oh rae not the scones.. even i can tell those are massively underbaked. _

“c-coming right up!”

rae and corpse took a seat at a small booth, chatting away, while sykkuno prepared their baked goods. he could still hear toast and lily arguing with quiet yells. he occasionally looked up at the table, taking small peeks at corpse. on his sixth time, his eyes met corpse’s. he quickly looked away and mentally cursed himself. he heard the man chuckle a little.  _ he has a cute laugh.. _

“here ya go rae!” sykkuno handed the paper bag to their table.

“you never hand serve.. is there someone you want to impress?” rae teased.

he looked at corpse and blushed.

“n-no! i-i just wanted to make a good impression for your coworker!!” sykkuno panicked.

“you know i’m just teasing you sykkuno. have a nice day!” rae waved, as corpse followed. sykkuno waved back. after they left, he let out a sigh of relief.

_ “that was intense..” _

the bell rang again.

“did you forget something ra-”

“can i order more scones?”

it was corpse and he wanted to order the crappy, underbaked scones.

“u-uh are you sure?”

“yeah. can i have a dozen?”

“o-of course.”

sykkuno felt corpse’s stare on him while he grabbed the scones and placed them into the small, paper bag.

“it’s on the house!” sykkuno beamed, “since you’re rae’s friend, you’re my new friend too. i’m glad to meet you corpse!”

corpse chuckled.

“nice meeting you too sykkuno.”

sykkuno watched as corpse grabbed the bag and left.

“sykkuno? why are you staring at the door like that?”

he snapped.

“o-oh nothing!! it’s fine! i-i’m going to the back now!”

he pushed his way past lily and ran to the back of the bakery.

“tch what a weirdo.” lily muttered, rolling her eyes and returning to the back of the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's a deal!"

“come on corpseeeeeee! it’ll be fun! plus, you can meet my friends!” rae said.

corpse didn’t want to meet new people right now. he was perfectly fine with his 4 friends already. 

“rae i don’t want to. i rarely even eat baked goods!”

“lily’s pastries are the best! sykkuno’s too! he makes really good tiramisu cake! please corpseeeeeee.” rae begged.

he sighed and slowly nodded his head. rae cheered and dragged him across to the small bakery. as they entered, the smell of burnt scones hit their faces with a flash. corpse took in the calming aesthetic of the bakery, and the employee standing behind the register. he looked.. soft. he wore a green shirt and a beige apron. his hair was pushed to the side, pieces of it still sticking up on the top of his head. he seemed to know rae very well.

“this is corpse, my coworker. corpse, meet sykkuno!”

“h-hey corpse.” the employee, who he learned was sykkuno stuttered, holding a hand out for him to shake.

“hello.” he replied, shaking the hand.

they stared at each other for a while, hands still clasped.

“sykkuno??” rae called.

“s-sorry. u-um do you want the usual rae?” he stuttered. 

“give us your two finest slices of tiramisu cake! oh, and also those scones!”

sykkuno’s eyes widen. he stammered for a bit before continuing.

“c-coming right up!”

rae and corpse sat down at the booth, while sykkuno prepared the pastries.

“so, what do you think of the place?” she asked. 

“it’s very nice. calming.”

“wait until you try the tiramisu corpse, it’s my favorite from here!”

corpse’s eyes crinkled at rae’s blabber. the same eyes met another pair staring at him. they looked away right when they met. corpse chuckled at the sight.

“here ya go rae!” sykkuno handed the paper bag to their table.

“you never hand serve.. is there someone you want to impress?” rae teased.

he looked at corpse and blushed.

“n-no! i-i just wanted to make a good impression for your coworker!!” he panicked.

“you know i’m just teasing you sykkuno. have a nice day!” rae waved. corpse followed her, watching as sykkuno waved back, his eye smile showing.

once they were out the door, corpse spoke up.

“is he..”

rae turned to the voice.

“taken? no. he claims that girls aren’t into him and is pretty much oblivious to all the attention from the guy simps he gets.”

“why does he cover his smile?”

“he thinks he has crooked teeth. i don’t think i’ve ever seen it either and i’ve known him for a year! if you can get him to show his smile to you, i would buy you 6 days worth of lunch.”

“oh really rae?” corpse teased, “it’s a deal then!”

“wait CORPSE-”

he ran back in the direction of the bakery.

“did you forget something ra-”

“can i order more scones?”

sykkuno’s face scrunched.

“u-uh are you sure?” he stammered.

“yeah. can i have a dozen?”

“o-of course.”

corpse stared at him while he grabbed the scones and placed them into the small, paper bag. it wasn’t a death stare, but a loving one.

“it’s on the house!” sykkuno beamed, “since you’re rae’s friend, you’re my new friend too. i’m glad to meet you corpse!”

he chuckled.  _ how cute. _

“nice meeting you too sykkuno.”

corpse walked out of the bakery, hand over his chest. his heart was running 65 miles per hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh for fuck sakes sykkuno"

a new day. sykkuno turned the sign to the open side, greeted with the same, burning smell from yesterday.  _ gosh dang scones.  _ the bell on the door rang.

“who is here so ear-”

he was met with a black shroud, specifically corpse.

“hey sykkuno. i wanted to pick up some more scones, but i don’t think they’re quite ready yet.” he pointed to the empty tray behind the glass.

“y-yeah they aren’t. u-um w-would you like to have a seat?”

he directed corpse to a spot in the bakery. corpse looked up at him.

“you can sit with me if you want, sykkuno. i don’t mind.” his eyes crinkled, indicating that he smiled.

“a-ah okay.”

sykkuno awkwardly seated himself down.

“so um.. how’s working with rae like?”

“she’s wonderful and crazy and very sweet. overall, she’s great,” corpse replied, “how long have you known her?”

“only a little over a year. i met her when i was hired for this bakery. lily and toast are great too.”

after that, they sat in awkward silence.

“look at him toast, beaming with simp.” a voice spoke up.

sykkuno jumped from his seat. corpse grabbed his wrist to prevent him from falling backwards. he blushed at the sudden contact, clearing his throat.

“lily? toast? i-i thought you were making scones?” he panicked.

“we were, but TOAST over here keeps underbaking them. i was surprised to see them sold out yesterday.” lily blabbed, “glad to see you’ve found love sykkuno.”

sykkuno’s eyes widened. 

“a-anyway, this is corpse, rae’s friend.”

“hello.” he waved.

lily and toast looked at each other and back.

“woah is that real??” toast exclaimed.

“you had the same reaction as rae,” he laughed.

sykkuno could see lily smirking in the corner of his eye and leaning in to whisper something to corpse.

“well corpse, it was nice to meet you! come here to the bakery anytime you want, sykkuno will serve you, isn’t that right sykkuno?”

now it was his eyes that widen.

“w-what?” he covered his mouth with his hand.

“thanks sykkuno, i’m glad that you’re my friend.” corpse beamed, overlapping his hand with his.

sykkuno nervously nodded as corpse left, walking in the other direction towards the tattoo shop. he let out a breath of relief. he peeked out the window to check if he was really gone before freaking out to lily.

“lily?? what was that??” he panicked.

“oh for fuck sakes sykkuno, you were practically GLOWING talking to scary voice man. you are so obvious.” lily laughed, hitting toast.

“my boy sykkuno, finding love.” toast said, putting his hand on his shoulder and patting it.

“i-it’s not love!! i don’t even know if he’s into guys?? please, i just met him!!” he panicked.

“do not fret little sykkuno, i will find out for you.” lily reassured.

“w-what? lily i don’t need you too!”

it was too late as lily already made her way to the tattoo shop, flipping the sign to “we’ll be back soon!” sykkuno chased after her, toast following. he entered the tattoo shop, no sign of lily insight. he turned around, no toast insight as well. the tattoo shop was very different from the bakery. the walls were black with neon signs as heavy rock music blasted over the speakers. his eyes caught one familiar person. rae.

“rae!” he called.

“sykkuno??” rae made her way over to him. “why are you here?”

“i-i ran in here to find lily, but i lost her.” he stuttered, catching his breath.

“i would totally go back with you, but i have to finish this paperwork. oh! corpse can come with you! he’s supposed to pick up tiramisu right now anyway!” rae smiled. “corpse! bring back tiramisu after dropping off sykkuno!”

corpse came out from the back upon hearing his name.

“no problem rae. come on sykkuno.” he motioned for him to follow. 

sykkuno waved goodbye to rae and followed corpse. they walked together in an oddly comfortable silence. 

“can i ask you something sykkuno?”

the voice caught him off guard and made him stop in his path.

“y-yes?”

“why do you always cover your smile?”

“i-i y-you just met me! h-how do you know?”

“sykkuno, you covered your face six times in 20 minutes just now.”

he stammered.

“w-well i-i u-um.. anyways! i have to get to my shift now, so, i’ll see you around!” he pointed to the storefront. just as he was about to leave, corpse called his name.

“oh and sykkuno? i am into guys.” he winked, “bye sykkuno.” sykkuno watched as he walked back in the direction of the tattoo shop, blinking in shock.

there was an elephant in the room.. and it was his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk sykkuno was something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired by peter's description of drunkkkuno haah! thank you all for the support on this little au! <3

“poki please, i really don’t like parties. besides, i don’t even drink that much anyway!”

“corpse will be there,” she teased.

he blushed. it’s been months since sykkuno first met corpse. he came in every day to order coffee, tiramisu, scones (lily finally perfected the recipe after 2 months), and other baked goods. he would watch sykkuno prepare his order everyday, even talking to him for hours on end after too. they’d laugh and joke all morning. corpse eventually met his whole group of friends and vice versa. they all hung out at the cafe once in a while, joking about their lives and talking about random things. it even clouded sykkuno’s mind when he was preparing scarra’s order. he’d accidentally made him black coffee instead of the almond milk cappuccino scarra had been ordering for a year. eventually, sykkuno’s feelings developed, making even thinking of him erupt butterflies in his stomach.

“w-what does going to the party have to do with corpse??”

“please sykkunooooooooo. you never go anywhere! i thought that the mention of corpse would make you want to go!” poki groaned, “i guess you won’t want to come hear corpse sing then..”

“he sings?”

“yep! he’s coming to the party to perform. well, not perform, but show us his music, but since you won’t be there, you won’t see it.” poki shrugged.

“fine i’ll go.”

poki’s eyes lit up. “yay! i’ll make sure to tell lily to bring her finest pair of cat ears!”

“did you say cat ears?”

\------

“sean, i saw him wearing cat ears.”

“what did you say?”

“poki sent me a picture of sykkuno and her and HE’S WEARING CAT EARS AND HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE.” 

“jesus corpse, you are such a simp.”

“so what? i am glad that i simp for sykkuno. i love him.”

“we know corpse, we know.”

\-----

“poki i really don’t want to wear these.”

“sykkuno it’s a costume party! besides, you don’t even have to wear the whole costume! just the cat ears.”

“poki why are you hosting a costume party in the middle of december?”

“shush or put on the cat ears.”

\-----

the party had officially started. corpse was wearing the usual black outfit he wore, switching it up with some silver rings. it wasn’t that crowded, only a few people in the hallways. leslie and jodi were talking on the couch, yvonne helping toast and scarra with food, peter laughing with edison, it was a crowd with his type of people. 

“corpse! over here!”

corpse turned to the owner of the voice, it was poki.

“hey what’s up poki?”

“i know that you like sykkuno, and i know that he likes you too, but seriously, you two bozos are the most oblivious people i’ve ever met! you have got to realize that!/”

“are you sure?”

“i’m positive. you better tell him by the end of the night corpse. poor guy simps for you everyday.”

“alright poki.”

\-----

as the night continued, so did the drinking. corpse watched as rae jumped up and down like a madman with lily right next to her. he laughed at their silliness. right behind them was sykkuno, leaning onto peter. he got up from the couch and joined their conversation.

“hey corpse! have you met my friend peter? he’s a great guy!” sykkuno drunkenly beamed.

_ he’s wasted. _

“i have sykkuno. peter is a great guy.”

“yeah! i think you’re a great guy too corpse! i like your voice and your hair and everything about you!”

corpse blushed.

“i-i think you should stop drinking sykkuno.”

“w-wa? nooo! this is only my 5th one! i can take it corpse!” he reached for a 6th one before poki slid it away.

“you know what sykkuno? corpse has something to tell you! don’t you corpse?” poki nudged. 

“y-yeah um. sykkuno let’s go to that corner.”

sykkuno nodded and held corpse’s hand on the way.

“sykkuno i have something to tell you.”

“corpse you can tell me anything! that’s what friends are for right?” he smiled.

_ oh god. i love this man. _

“yeah of course, friends.” corpse trailed off.

sykkuno leaned into corpse’s ear. he could feel his breath along his neck.

“can i tell you a secret corpse?” he whispered.

corpse gulped.

“i really really like you corpse.” he pulled away from his ear and giggled. sykkuno held his hand up to his mouth, making a ‘shush” motion before leaving to talk to rae.

corpse stared at him, mouth wide open. drunk sykkuno is something else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love it when sykkuno censors his curse words with other words. my personal favorite of his is “holy poop.” T_T

sykkuno woke up with a pounding headache.  _ what went on last night? _

he sluggishly dragged his body to the bathroom. he peeked out his bedroom door, trying to make out the people in the living room. he could see scarra knocked out on the couch, peter laying on the floor, and lily half-asleep, holding a bottle of soju.  _ wow. they must’ve partied hard.  _ on his way to the bathroom, he bumped into poki.

“morning poki!” he chirped.

poki looked over at him, very deadily.

“n-nevermind!” he said, running to the bathroom.

looking in the mirror, his face was flushed red, his hair was sticking up all over the place, making him look like he just went to a rave. 

***knock**

“just a second!” he yelled.

sykkuno freshened up his face to look a little presentable and opened the door, meeting corpse, with no face mask??

“AH!” he screamed, covering his eyes.

corpse tilted his head. “why are your eyes covered?”

“am i allowed to see your face??”

**months prior**

it was the second month of meeting corpse. sykkuno prepared the usual while corpse chatted about his morning over the counter.

“corpse is this a sensitive topic to ask about?”

“depends what you’re asking sy.”

“why do you wear a face mask?”

corpse went silent.

“i’ll show you my face when i’m ready,” corpse’s eyes crinkled, showing that he smiled, “i’m not ready to talk about it yet.”

sykkuno’s eyes showed disappointment, but he nodded.

**present-day**

“it’s okay sykkuno. it’s 7am, no one’s awake right now, and i trust you. even if they were awake, they are wayyyyyyy too hungover to recognize me. uncover your eyes.” 

corpse gently grabbed sykkuno’s hands from his eyes, peeling them away from his face. sykkuno slowly peeked at the face in front of him. corpse was.. pretty. 

“i think you look really nice.”

corpse laughed. finally, sykkuno was able to see a laugh matched with a face.

“how’s your head? you drank a fuck ton of soju yesterday.”

flashbacks of sykkuno jumping up and down with lily and rae came back.

“oh no, i must’ve been a total maniac last night!” sykkuno held his hand in his hands, shaking it side to side.

corpse chuckled again.

“a little birdie last night told me something.”

sykkuno perked up with interest.

“w-what do you mean?”

**flashback**

_ “can i tell you a secret corpse?” _

_ corpse gulped. _

_ “i really really like you corpse.” _

**present-day**

sykkuno’s eyes widened.  _ did i confess to corpse last night?? _

“you did.”

_ poop. _


	6. Chapter 6

“so how much did i blabber? oh jesus did i blab my credit card information??”

sykkuno and corpse sat on the porch swing in the backyard. sykkuno swung back and forth in nervousness, not noticing the stare of the other man next to him.

“no sykkuno, you didn’t.”

a silence hovered over the two, until corpse broke it.

“sykkuno, did you really mean what you said? you know, that you liked me? you were drunk and all that.”

sykkuno was shocked to hear corpse’s doubt. he turned to corpse.

“o-of course i did corpse! i’m glad that i told you when i was drunk! i would never be able to admit it sober..” he put his head down. corpse laughed.

“i didn’t get to do this last night,” he said, leaning in to kiss the top of sykkuno’s head, “didn’t wanna do anything when you were drunk because you wouldn’t be able to remember,” he leaned in to sykkuno’s ear, just as sykkuno did to him the night before, “i really really like you too.”

sykkuno could hear the smile in his words.  a blush furiously spread across sykkuno’s face. he immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

“w-wa corpse! you can’t just do that! y-you flirt!”

they bickered on and on, not even noticing the crowd peering through the window behind them.

“michael why can’t we be like that?”

“shut the fuck up lily.”   
  


“can you two shut up for once? i’m trying to watch them in peace.”

“that’s scary peter.”

“i didn’t say you were exempt from shutting up too aria.”

”rae don’t!!”

lily was too late as rae burst through the backyard door, startling the two.

”I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!” she cheered. as she squished them with a loving hug.

corpse was happy, but he became happier with sykkuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! there’s the end of scones! i had so much fun writing this and i am so so so grateful for all your support. i recently made an ao3 account under the user @sykkuwu so feel free to check that account out for more corpsekkuno content<3


End file.
